Night at the Museun, The Return of Kahmunrah
by kiarafan2
Summary: The Tablet of Ahknemrah has been stolen! Nicky was kidnapped! And who has done all those evil deeds? Why, none other than the evil Kahmunrah! Will Larry and his friends save the night? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

In the Museum of Natural History, Larry was talking with Ahkmenrah while Nicky was riding on Rexy's back. Jedidiah and Octavius were walking down the hall to find something to do. Suddenly they stopped at the Egyptian place. The Tablet was gone! "We gotta warn Gigantor! And fast!" Shouted the tiny ran as fast as they could back up the hall and found Larry. "Gigantor! Quick! It's an emergancy!" Larry looked at the miniatures with worry."Jed, Octavius. What's the matter?" Octavius spoke this time. "The Tablet of Ahkmenrah is missing!" Larry was really worried this time. He ran to the Egyptian place and he saw the Tablet was missing. "Akh! Come here, quick!" Ahkmenrah came as soon he heard Larry shout. "What is it?" He asked with concern. "The Tablet is gone!" Akhmenrah found a note attached to the wall. He took it off and read it. _Dear Mr Daley, This may sound familiar but I have come back to life from the Underworld and i have stolen your Tablet. I also have held your son captive. _

_The greatest Pharoh, Kahmunrah._

"What are we gonna do, Gigantor?" Asked Jedidiah. Larry looked worried and very angry. "We're goin back to The Smithsonian Museum. If that freak hurts my son, i swear i will kill him!" The night after, Larry, Jedidiah,Octavius and the others got to the Smithsonian Museum and went down to find Nicky. They found him locked in the same craitor as the other exhibits were. "Nicky, can you hear me?" Larry asked. "Dad, Help me outta here!" Nicky shouted. "Do you know where the Tablet is?" Nicky found it in the craitor with him. Kahmunrah must have forgotten to take it out last night. Nicky handed it to Larry untill they heard a familiar voice. "Hello, Mr Daley. Long time no see." Larry turned around and saw the evil Pharoh, Kahmunrah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Behind Kahmunrah there was Al Capone and his men, Napoleon Boneparte and his soilders and Ivan the Terrible and his army. They all surrounded Larry and his friends pointing their weapons at them. "Let my son go, Kahmunrah." Kahmunrah circled Larry. "All in good time, Larry. You give me that Tablet and your son is free to go home with you." Jed pointed his gun at Kahmunrah. "You are gonna pay of what you did to me!" This made Kahmunrah chuckle. "What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Octavius went red at his remark. "Don't you dare insult my best friend, you Egyptian fool!" "Calm down, Octavius." Said Larry. Being very fast, he opened the craitor and got Nicky out and ran while his friends battle. "Come back here with my Tablet!" Kahmunrah shouted. He sent Napoleon and his possey to find him. Larry and Nick ran in the hall and tried to hide behind the water fountain. Napoleon's men went into another hallway and Larry and Nicky went into the place where the moving pictures were untill they heard a very familiar voice. "What's the rumpus, Ace?" Larry turned around and saw Amelia Earheart. "Amelia, it's you!" He ran over and hugged her. "Who else would I be, Ace? I missed you so much and who is this little fella with you?" Larry looked at his son then back at Amelia." This is my son, Nicky. Nicky this is Amelia Earheart." Nicky shooked Amelia's hand. "Nice to meet you, Amelia. You're very beautiful." Amelia smiled."Thank you, Nicky. Nice to meet you too. I like him, Ace." This made Larry smile."I'm glad you do. Uh oh." They saw Napoleon and his men comming their way so they ran down the hall and went to hide behind the wall close to them. Napoleon and his men went on down the hall. They all sighed "Phew" and went back up the hall. "We need to get back to our friends, I bet Kahmunrah has them all locked up already." Amelia nodded and they went back down to find their friends and they were locked in the red craitor once again. Larry went to open the craitor but then "Don't even think about it." Al Capone warned. He pointed his machine gun at Larry's back. "The boss needs to see you if ya want your friends back. Little Cowboy and Roman are in good hands by the boss."

Larry did not like the sound of that. When the got there, Kahmunrah was sitting there with Octavius and Jed in a jar. "Gigantor, run while ya still can!" "Don't worry about us, my leige!" The miniatures shouted. "Silence!" Roared Kahmunrah and walked towards Larry and Amelia and Nicky. "You all know what I really want from you." He said with an evil smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Larry saw Al Capone grab Nicky's arm and pulled him away from Larry and he sighed "Alright, you win. Here take the Tablet." He handed the gold Tablet to Kahmunrah

untill they heard another voice. "HOLD!" Kahmunrah spun round and saw his younger brother standing there. "Ahkmenrah? How did you get here?" Ahkmenrah walked towards him.

"I was transferred to this museum ten minutes ago. Now, let Nicky go or face the consequences." Kahmunrah raised an eyebrow. "What consequences?" "Death."

"Then I refuse and there is nothing you can do about it." Ahkmenrah pulled out an egytian blade and pointed at Kahmunrah. "Then I challange you to a duel for both Nicky and the Tablet."

Kahmunrah chuckeld. "Very well, I accept your challange. Ahkmenrah, prepare to meet your doom." Kahmunrah pulled out his blade and the battle was on. Ahkmenrah was almost stabbed

but he spun round just in time and Larry motioned Amelia to get the jar Jed and Octavius was trapped in. She got the jar and opened it to let the miniatures out. Jed and Octavius

jumped off the throne and ordered their men to get ropes and they each lassoed around the bad guys feet so they can trip over. Ameilia and Larry went to get Nicky away from Al Capone.

Kahmunrah saw that Nicky, Larry and Amelia was sneaking off and injured Ahkmenrah who fell to the ground, clutching is injured arm. "Get Them!" He roared to his henchmen.

They tried to run after them but they all fell and the saw their feet were tied up by the miniatures. Jed and Octavius laughed them. "See ya next fall!" laughed Jed.

"Hope you enjoyed your trip!" Laughed the Roman along with Jed. Larry Nicky and Amelia went to the red craitor and let out the other exhibits and Amelia went to get more recruits from

Air and Space, The Castel museum and many other parts.

What will happen to the heros? hope you like it.

please review.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kahmunrah circle the tied up Ahkmenrah and then stopped. "When I get back my Tablet, I will throw you in the Underworld and I shall kill anyone who tries to stop me."

He said with a dark chuckle. Jed and Octavius were behind the throne and saw Kahmunrah leave and they walked over to Ahkmenrah and took out some swords and cut off the ropes and Ahkmenrah sneaked off to find Larry but was blocked by Al CApone and his men. "You're not going anywhere, Ahk." Ahkmenrah punched Al in the face and he fell on top of his men.  
He heard Kahmunrah comming and tried to run but it was too late. Napoleon and his possey pointed their guns at him. Kahmunrah chuckled again. "There's no point in running away, little brother. You are out numbered." Then he heard a trumpet sound. He groaned. "Oh, now what?" Ahkmenrah saw Larry, Nicky, Amelia, Mr Thinker and his girlfriend, The Airmen from Air and Space, the two monkeys, The New York exhibits, General Custer, the cupids, the giant octipus and the Einstines. Custer shouted "CHARGE!" Kahmunrah shouted "GET THEM!" And the battel was on once again.  
Larry told Nick to find a place out of the battle. "Dad, do I have to?" Larry nodded "I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?". Nicky nodded and Larry went to find Ahkmenrah who was getting out his blade.  
"Kahmunrah!" He shouted. "No longer will you take my Tablet nor to hurt my friends with your trickery." Kahmunrah got out his blade and the two brothers fought. It took a few minuites and then Akmenrah had Kahmunrah pinned to the ground. Larry put the Tablet on the Gate to the Underworld and pressed the buttons and the Gate opened. Kahmunrah looked horrified. "You wouldin't dare!" Ahkmenrah whispered somthing in his ear.  
"Goodbye,brother." and threw him in the Underworld, never to be seen again. Everyone cheered and hugged on another.{Even the miniatures} Larry hugged Nicky and Amelia. both of them were stairing in each other's eyes. Nicky looked revolted. Jed wolf-whistled the Octavius slapped Jed's head. Larry turned to the others. "Well, looks like it's time for us to get back." Everyone nodded.  
Larry looked back at Amelia. "Can you give us a ride on Old Bessy?" Amelia smiled."My pleasure Mr Daley."

what do you think? hop you like this chapter. please review. *puppy dog eyes* 


	5. Chapter 5

When everyone got out of the plane, Larry got out last and looked at Amelia. "Thanks for giving us a ride and for helping us at the last battle." Amelia smiled at him.

"Anytime, Mr Daley." Larry looked deep in her eyes. They both leaned in and kissed. They pulled back and Larry whispered somthing in Amelia's ear. "I love you." He

blushed. Amelia grined and whispered. "I will always love you, Larry Daley." She also blushed. "Do you think we will ever see each other again?" Larry thought but nodded.

"Yeah I think we will, if there was another adventure waiting at the Smithsonian." He helped her get in the plane and said goodbye. Amelia look out the window and blew him a

kiss. Larry went in the museum and Teddy greeted him. "Larence, welcome back, my friend. It's so good to have the Tablet back and to see Nicky safe out of Kahmunrah's clutches." Larry nodded. "It's almost sunrise, Teddy. I'll see you tomorro night." Teddy smiled. "Good day, Lawrence. Untill tomorro night." Larry nodded.

The sun cam up and Teddy was frozen untill the next night. Larry and Nicky and the other exhibits lived happily ever after.

The end.

Im sorry it's a short story but i was thinking of a new adventure for them in the next story about romance between Amelia and Larry.

Rreview please.


End file.
